Transhumans: Revolution
by Lewascan2
Summary: After finally escaping the futuristic war through a time portal, a robotic, transforming boy awakens from stasis to discover his team missing from their escape ship in an Avengers day world (avengers in later chapters). He will soon discover his most dangerous and unexpected foes yet. Rated T for some swearing and graphic violence. Characters are OC except the Avengers. Having SYOC
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

**Disclaimer:I do not own the idea of transformers or transforming things. All characters in this story are my original ideas and any names that sound like a transformers characters are purely coincidental . I also do not own the avengers but I think they would add an interesting twist to the story and do intend to have them in later chapters.**

Now that I got that out of the way I hope you enjoy Sorry if it's a bit short and also for any misspelled words also I do not have a lot of time on my hands so don't expect me to update often. Also this my first fanfiction so if i did something wrong posting it ill try to fix it.

_Prologue:_

_Our story begins on a small island off the coast of the state of Florida. An extremely technologically advanced city sits in the hilly countryside, where trees are abundant in the surrounding, sunny, cheerful area. We zoom in now on one of the larger mountains and rotate to the side opposite to the city. A strange metal object can be seen sticking out and upon closer examination it looks like a wing. Looking farther there is a door covered with moss and vines. Inside it is a wreak. Doors have been ripped from the walls and some lights flicker in the dim gloomy halls, but most are destroyed. There is a large room that appears to be the center of the base. Like every other place the doors are ripped off the doorways, but none are destroyed or even scratched strangely. Only one door remains standing and it is locked tight. Inside, a row of pods is the most prominent feature. All are broken except for one. But then the wall at the end of the row shifts and twists apart, folding to reveal a glowing blue pod that begins to hiss and then, open_.

Chapter 1: The Awakening

"Slag," Connor said to himself. "It feels like I was hit with an anvil". The 14 year old stepped out of his stasis tube, green plated armor glinting in the dim light. His leg armor was topped with spike-like knee caps. Both of his arms from the elbow down where also clad in white armor, ending with brass fists. Also mounted proudly on his chest just below the neck and high up on his left arm, was a blue symbol of an eagle with two planet rings around it in the shape of an "x". The only spot that wasn't armored was his slightly tanned face, but even there he had armor that could slide down from the top of his helmet as a mask. He stood there wide-eyed, as he surveyed the sight before him. Wires hung out all over the dimly lit room while an overhead light flickered, futiley trying to stay lit, the table was sliced in half and walls had several large dents and holes. He worriedly noticed the other stasis pods where shattered open and broken except for one, which was wide open. He also noticed obvious signs of a struggle, since bullet holes were dotted about the surrounding walls and there was a hole created by a grenade.

'Now which one of you was stupid enough to use a grenade in a stasis room,' he wondered. He stepped through the wreckage and headed for the door. He paused and waited for the automatic systems to open the door. When they didn't he guessed that it was a lockdown lock. Remembering that these security doors were built strong enough to stop a small missile, he sighed. "So much for that door," he said as he transformed his arm into his favorite gun, the bang gun (a gun of his own design), and began to charge it up. As it charged up the pure concentrated energy began to become unstable shaking his arm a bit, but he wasn't worried, because he knew it was natural for this gun to become so unstable. He waited till he had to activate his arm locks to keep his arm steady and stepped back before firing. The ball of unstable energy blew clean through the door incinerating it and forming a small crater where the door used to be, also throwing Connor back across the room. He shook his head and grinned at his handy work before standing up and heading out into the command room.

He smiled a bit, seeing that this room wasn't nearly the wreak the other was and figured whatever attack had occurred had been directed at the stasis room. He also frowned at this revelation ,wondering why he hadn't disappeared like the rest of the people on the ship. He pondered this for a second before deciding that he would have to get the power back on, so he didn't have to break through any more doors, since his gun took a lot of energy to be fired.

After about an hour of maintenance, Connor stepped up to the main control pad and typed a few commands. He was relieved when the system booted up and a monotone male computer voice sounded through the speakers,

"Welcome General Connor, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you Tobono (the name of the AI computer)," he replied. "Now, getting back to the subject at hand, what happened here?"

"We were infiltrated," Tobono stated plainly.

"Well I know that. What I want to know is by whom?" asked Connor.

"More of a what sir," said the computer. "Nanobots to be precise".

"That answers the what now the how. We have a force shield do we not?" Connor asked.

"We do sir, but it was knocked out by the crash from which the ship suffered major damage. So it was not hard for to little monsters to get into my system," Tobono answered.

"I still don't see how we where attacked by a few nanobots," Connor said.

"Yes, I understand your doubts. But these are the strangest nanobots I have ever diagnosed. They seem to adapt and evolve based on the tech they absorb," the computer replied.

"And that tech would be?" Connor prodded.

"You, me, and just about any other type of electronic device," said Tobono.

"What!" yelled Connor "You mean to tell me they, for lack of a better term, ate everyone here?!".

"Calm down sir, no, that is not what I said, they bond to tech like a parasite and take complete control," Tobono said. "That's even worse!" screamed Connor ."They could all be out doing who knows what who knows where!" he ranted. If Tobono being a computer, could have anime sweat dropped he would have.

"Again, calm down, sir. You're going to blow a fuse," the computer interrupted. Connor silenced himself but fumed for a bit longer before fully calming down.

"Now sir, I do have good news for you," Tobono continued, beginning to wonder if he should choose his words more carefully.

"And what might that be?" Connor said in a voice that hinted, no, screamed danger. And if it wasn't awesome news the computer figured, he might find himself scrapped in the morning.

"Well sir, your sister, Samantha, did escape," the computer relayed delicately.

"Thank goodness, at least somebody got away!" Connor exclaimed, guessing the pod, that wasn't broken, must have been her pod and also noting that that would have been the reason for the skirmish. "Well, where is she?" he asked.

"Unknown sir," Tobono answered.

"Well there goes my happy moment," Connor said exasperated. "Well how come I didn't wake up when she did".

"I had enough power to project a small force shield around your pod, but only your's so I reactivated your sister so she could escape," the AI answered. "And once your infected team left, I activated lockdown and shut my self down, because, according to my scans, the nanobots cannot control something without power.

"I see," said Connor. "How much power do you have left?".

"Only three percent sir, your force shield drained my supply immensely," Tobono said.

"Yikes!" breathed Connor. "How are we on stealth?"

"We currently reside in a hilled, heavily forested area outside of the city of Kickback," replied the AI.

"Can we activate solar recharge without being noticed?" asked Connor.

"Most likely, sir. But I fear an increase in power will draw unwanted attention, you have been in stasis for twenty-four years and human technology is more advanced than ever, they may detect us," the computer replied.

Connor took on a stunned expression. 'Twenty-four years? It was only supposed to be ten!' he thought a moment before replying, "I'll take that risk, you need to recharge. We're both as good as dead without your energy manufacturing systems".

"Ok then, sir," said Tobono. "{Activating recharge}," announced the system as large solar panels began to rise from the rusty, overgrown surface of the crashed ship.

Once this was done Connor said, "I'm going to scout out that city when you have enough power launch my special space probe and activate your jamming beacon so you are undetected by anyone but me, also you should probably start self repairs".

"Sir, I would highly recommend against going out there until after we have the data from the probe, we need to make sure we know what we're up against," the AI warned.

"Relax Tobono, I survived the robotic war of the future, the crashing of this ship, cheated death on several other occasions, and invented a gun that can take out a small bunker. I think I can handle a scouting mission to back in the day earth," Connor reassured him a bit too smugly, as he exited the ship.

**How was it? Review please and tell me I would like to know thx =D also sorry this chapter was a bit boring I promise to get some action into the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Captured

**Disclaimer:**

**Lewascan: *spots ambulance* Cool I've always wanted a ambulance. *pulls out branding stick and charges ambulance***

**Ambulance: *transforms into Ratchet***

**Lewascan: *grins evily* A transformer, even better. *raises branding stick***

**Ratchet: Do it and die. *glares***

**Lewascan: }BD Then I shall die happy! *cackles like a maniac***

**Ratchet: *flicks Lewascan away***

**Lewascan: *runs away* This isn't over, I shall own you all! But until then I don't own the idea of Transformers, and transforming things Hasbro does. *Jumps in car* Heh heh heh :D**

**Author's note: hey sorry its been a while since I updated but I found out I wont be able to update as much as I would want cause I found out my dad doesn't want me on FanFiction so now I have to be sneaky so I can't update when he's around and also I have to be in the mood to write I mean sometimes you've got it sometimes you don't so I also have to wait for a time when I get inspired I'm also trying to fit as much into the chapter as is related to the name and make it as long as possible for your enjoyment readers and I also like to fix things I missed in other chapters so every now and then reread to see if I added anything and anyway I'm rambling...****BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2 Captured

As he set off through the thick underbrush on the mountainous hillside towards the city, Connor began to worry how his team's presence in this timeline might effect the future and decided to try to be very careful what he said and did so as not to disrupt time. When he neared the edge of the city, he scoped it out with his built in binocular vision and noticed that people really hadn't bothered to change their style of clothing since he had been stuck in the future. And at that, he sucked in a breath and concentrated, as his body began to ripple and split. His armor folded away and overlapped itself in several places before tucking itself away. In it's place, slid out synthetic skin and the clothes, that he had been wearing the day of the accident, that changed his genetic code, giving him his powers.

"Tobono," he said into his internal com link, "Do you have enough power to hack into the city's mainframe?".

"Yes sir," replied the AI.

"Well stand by, I may need some assistance every now and then," ordered Connor.

"Yes sir," answered Tobono.

"Ok," Connor exhaled to no one in particular, "I'm going in".

He hopped over the large fence, surrounding the city, little difficulty and entered through a back alleyway, making his way further in as stealthily as possible. Little did he know, that his special energy signature, that every transhuman (as he liked to call any genetically altered human like himself) had, was spiking energy charts at an undisclosed location.

**At said location:**

"Whoa, what is that!?" exclaimed a random employee staring at an energy detection machine monitor, designed by one of their top scientists to scan for abnormal energies to aid in finding toxic spills and the like.

"What is what?" asked the other random employee looking at other's screen. "Whoa."

"Yeah I know right," said the first employee clicking away on the controls and honing in on the signature. "Looks like it might be harboring a form of gamma radiation and more power than a nuclear reactor, and it's mobile".

"That can't be a good combination," said the second employee. "We should send out a team to investigate. You never know right?"

"I'll get right on it," answered the first employee.

**About five minutes later at Connor's location:**

Connor eventually exited the ally and walked through the crowded sidewalks in the well run city. The warm sun light sparkled on the shiny metal buildings and glinted off of the many solar panels covering the roofs. The people bustled all around as if everyone had somewhere to be and just so happened to be as late as everyone else. He walked on, until he came to a small park, and decided to rest for a bit and enjoy the scenery. He sighed deeply in a relaxed tone. He hadn't found many moments of peace like this when he was stuck in the war. He then realized the park was unusually empty, having only one or two adults walking their dogs but no kids or teens alike. Connor checked his internal clock and the date, realizing it was probably a school day, and he'd need an excuse if anyone asked, because of course, he didn't actually go to any schools in this time period. He was just beginning to settle down on a bench, when he heard a strange humming noise. Looking up, he saw four figures flying through the sky low to the ground with what appeared to be jetpacks. Each held a small scanner and had a small pistol strapped to their hip.

Connor began to feel nervous, as his audio sensors picked up one of them saying, "It should be right here". He then just in case activated a disguise program, so that his usually brown hair turned black, his blue eyes changed to grass green, and his skin became a bit paler. This was complete just a second before they landed in front of him, backs turned to him, wearing confused expressions and staring at each other's scanners to make sure they were in the right place.

"I swear," started first soldier, "That thing was moving just a moment ago".

"I know right?" agreed second soldier. Both of the soldiers where wearing blue armor that covered them head to toe. The armor had helmets that looked much like biker helmets. Connor observed them quietly, looking over the two, who had yet to speak. One of them was glancing around with what Connor would describe as slightly disturbed look. Wide green eyes, wild brown hair, pale skin, and a big white lab coat definitely contributed. Connor found himself associating this guy with a mad scientist out of a movie. Last but not least was a tall burly man (lets just call him Leader for now) with bushy brown moustache and clean hair cut army style. He was armored like the two other armored men, but had several yellow stripes on his shoulder and wasn't wearing his helmet. He was obviously the leader of this little team. He was also in other words, down right intimidating for a human in Connor's opinion.

Leader noticed Connor and turned to stare, looking him up and down before finally saying in more of a statement than a question, "Playing hookie huh?"

'Aw c' mon!' Connor thought, resisting the urge to make a run for it, before answering with a face of complete confusion, "Hookie?"

"Don't you play innocent with me," replied Leader smugly as though he'd done this lots of times before, "What are you doing out of school?"

"I don't go to school here, my family is on vacation and I'm seeing the sights," Connor lied smoothly. Well, it was half-true.

"Sure," said Leader "And I'm just sitting out here all geared up because I enjoy it".

"Great," thought Connor sarcastically 'He's probably heard that one before. I have to get out of here without revealing my armor. Oh well, if it comes down to it I'll kick their sorry behinds into the next few centuries of combat'. "Well, this was a nice chat, but I really have to be going," he said standing up and turning to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder stop him and grimaced. He shut his eyes tight trying not to let this guy have it out right as the many years of the war and combat flooded back to him. "Let me go before I do something I might regret," Connor warned Leader, almost hoping the man would say something to give him that little push.

"And what are you going to do about it. I'm taking you back and we're going to find your parents and there's nothing you can possibly do about it," Leader laughed smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Connor retorted, turning his head to face Leader with an unnerving grin. The grin turned out to be a warning. He suddenly rammed his elbow into Leader's stomach. Leader let go of Connor's shoulder and clutched his stomach with a gasp. Connor then spun around and kicked Leader in the forehead with his knee, throwing him to the ground. The first soldier turned to see the what the commotion was and received a sucker punch, courtesy of Connor, which sent him sprawling. Soldier number two grabbed Connor from behind and held him so he couldn't elbow him. Connor had other plans and slammed his foot down with all his robotic might on top of the soldier's left foot. The second soldier howled in pain before Connor threw his head back smacking the soldier's face resulting in another cry of pain, as the soldier released him and clutched his bloody nose. He promptly spun around and kicked (with less power this time) the unlucky soldier's groin. The soldier stood with a stunned expression for a moment before falling over completely immobilized. Connor then turned to the last one standing, the creepy scientist, who was pulling a small contraption out of his duffel bag. He noticed Connor had finished with his escorts, and realizing he had no more time, lifted the machine as Connor charged him. Out of the ray like machine burst a high voltage pulse of electricity. The shot pummeled Connor, who stopped dead in his tracks and collapsed gasping as the energy fried his circuits. He began to stand back up, as the scientist looked on with both terror and extreme interest, knowing that that blast would have instantly knocked out any normal person. He fired one more round of energy that threw Connor to the ground twitching in pain. As he blacked out, he could faintly hear Tobono in the background yelling worriedly at him via com link.

"What the hell was that?" asked Leader standing back up while clutching his head.

"That," said the smiling scientist, while checking his scanner, as Leader began to revive their comrades, "Was what we were tracking".

"That kid," asked Leader, "Has more power than an nuclear reactor inside him?"

"And combat skills to match," said the scientist still grinning, "It looks like he gave your team a very good pummeling".

Leader grimaced, "Well, he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary other than that, so don't think we'll be taking him to your lab for you to study. Besides, how did you manage to bring him down?"

The scientist frowned and didn't mention testing his invention on the kid, "Well, for one, it is my business how I took him down. Secondly, I don't see why not, since I just ran his face across the world data base and apparently he shouldn't even exist," Sylvio retorted.

"What do you mean he shouldn't exist?" asked Leader with a serious tone.

"This kid, Connor Erenado by name" replied the scientist, "Has been missing for twenty-nine years," he said smirking.

To say Leader was shocked might be to say the least, "But he doesn't look older than a teenager".

"Yes, this is quite a mystery," said the scientist with a slightly crazed glimmer in his eye, "We must know what happened to him for twenty-nine years. I think that whatever power is stored in his body may hold the answer to all of that. And as we can see here may even reveal the true secret to eternal life and youth".

Leader thought over this information before saying, "No".

"No?" asked the scientist disappointed.

"No," confirmed Leader, "We may be a curious society, but I do believe we are a just one and I see according to law the most we can do is, since his parents will be no where to be found and he attacked us, put him in your high security juvie prison where you can observe him".

The scientist bit back a scowl before answering, "Fine," with obvious disagreement.

With that they quickly restrained him just in case he woke up before heading back to base to find a suitable facility. They didn't notice the shadowy figure, who was watching them with great interest and an evil smile. The dark figure gave the group one last stare before transforming into a sleek black jet and blasting off at subsonic speed to an unknown location.

**Optimus: Ratchet, do you have anything to report?**

**Ratchet: Other than being accosted by an insane human, nothing sir.**

**Optimus: O_O *notices Lewascan peeking around corner* You didn't bring him here, did you Ratchet?**

**Ratchet: *turns and notices Lewascan snapping pictures of random things* D: Aw scrap. How did you get in here?!**

**Lewascan: It's not really that hard to follow an ambulance. :D Cool base by the way. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go figure out how to own it. *runs off***

**Ratchet: *vents* Great, just what we need, another human running around here.**

**Optimus: Don't worry Ratchet, I'll get Ironhide to keep an optic on him.**

**Ratchet: If you say so Optimus, but I still don't think having him around is a very good idea. *walks back to med bay grumbling***

**Optimus: Hmm, something about that human frightens me. Could he be? No, that could never happen. But if it ever does we will be on the precipice of disaster.**


	3. Chapter 3 Breakout

**Disclaimer: **

**Lewascan: I have hacked into Hasbro now I can own the Transformers!**

**Computer: *transforms into Brains***

**Lewascan: (O_O) AGHH! Hey! I could have owned you *glares***

**Brains: Don't make me sic Wheelie on you!**

**Wheelie: *cocks miniguns***

**Lewascan: (O_O) I do not own the transformers or the idea of transforming things or the avengers. *glares* Well played.**

**Wheelie: Damn right!**

**Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated for so long been having school problems like everyone else also like I explained last chapter I need the mood to write so as I currently do have said mood I present without further a due Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 Breakout

"Ow," was how Connor put it simply when he woke sat up. He sat up from his position on a cot with a soaring head(or CPU) ache. His self repair systems had already repaired most of the damage from the electric blast, but his joints were still sore and his pain receptors were quite sensitive. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a relatively small room with metal walls with no cracks or rust to be found. The ceiling had a single air vent that was much too small to fit through, and a single light, which lit the room. The floor was also in excellent repair. There was a small wall sticking out of the left back corner, which he stood up to investigate. Peering around it, Connor saw a small toilet with a roll of toilet paper on the side. "Nothing to see there," he muttered before turning to the most peculiar feature of the room. There was no door, or so it appeared. He stepped up to the doorway and reached out only to brush against an invisible barrier. He gave it a few pokes and prods then stepped back and hurled his fist against the barrier, pulling back with a grimace, an "Ow, I really shouldn't have done that!", and a now really sore hand. He turned back to the cot, ,which from this point of view was really a bunk. He also noticed the security camera in the top right corner and noted with great relief that his disguise had stayed active for however long he had been out. He also noticed with great distaste the orange jumpsuit he now wore. Just then the covers on top of the bunk began to stir. Connor froze as a boy with messy dirty blond hair and calculating hazel eyes on a pale face with a few freckles grumpily lifted his head from under his covers. He stared at Connor as if he were scanning him, which was honestly making Connor a bit uncomfortable.

The boy in question looked at Connor's obviously injured hand before finally speaking' "That was stupid".

"Way to make a first impression," Connor returned sarcastically.

"I try," snipped the boy smirking. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"Connor," replied Connor. "Yours?"

"Aidan Jefferson" said the boy, "But everyone calls me A.J. for short and you can too".

"Ok A.J., where am I and who's everyone?" Connor asked.

"Well it's known as the most secure juvie facility in the world, don't know the name, but most of us just call it, the Infernal pit of Doom," A.J. explained earning a small chuckle from Connor. "As for your other question, that's just the other poor souls locked up in this hole for whatever reason. But seriously, I think it's underground or something.

"Ok, so how do I get out?" Connor asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" laughed A.J. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? No one escapes from this place. It has a perfect no escapee record as far as the government is concerned. But there is a rumor going around that someone did break out. You'll have to search around during lunch for answers, which happens to be soon. So what are you in for?"

"Huh?" questioned Connor.

"They don't put you in the Infernal pit of Doom for nothing," relayed A.J. "What did ya do?"

"Oh, well there were these four weird blue guys in jetpacks looking for something in this park. They saw me and their leader thought I was playing hookie or something. To make long a long story short the ensuing fight hurt them a whole lot more than it hurt me."

A.J. whistled low, "Wow, you beat the pulp out of four Guardsmen".

"Guardsmen?" Connor inquired.

"Yeah they're the guards that patrol this place. Few of us stand a chance against even one, but four? Dude, you are a force to be reckoned with," A.J. said with hidden but obvious respect.

"Seriously? A.J., those guys really weren't much, and there were only three Guardsmen. I would have gotten away if that creepy scientist hadn't shot me with that painful ray" Connor grumbled.

"Wait, four Guardsmen is something, but I think you just ran into Dr. Sylvio" A.J. said.

"Who is Dr. Sylvio?" Connor asked.

A.J. stood up and walked over to the wall mounted sink and mirror by the toilet and began smoothing out his bed hair, which still looked messy when he was done, before explaining. "Dr. Sylvio is the top scientist, who designed the security for this place," he began gesturing to the force shield in the doorway, "And he is constantly updating it to fix any loopholes. He's always around here somewhere. You should definitely try to stay clear of him and on his good side".

"Any one else I shouldn't try to beat the living daylights out of?" Connor asked.

"Yes actually," A.J. replied "There is Gregor and his gang. Gregor is also in for fighting Guardsmen and he did quite well from what I hear. And trust me you'll know him when you see him".

"Ok, so avoid the mad hatter and lay low around Gregor," Connor listed off.

"You got it," said A.J. smiling, "Stick to that and you'll survive". Unfortunately Connor really didn't know how to lay low so well. Their conversation went on for about forty minutes before there was a short "DONG!" Guardsmen walked through the halls and began deactivating the doors one at a time and ushering the inmates toward the mess hall. Connor and A.J. fell in line with the others heading to the mess hall, As they were walking, A.J. quickly whispered to Connor "Oh yeah, Gregor likes to mess with the people he refers to as fresh meat, so when I say lay low I totally mean it both ways. Just try to stay out of his line of vision".

"Dually noted thanks," Connor whispered back and continued on. When they arrived Connor was surprised by how big it was and how many teens were in such a maximum security place. As he looked around he briefly caught a glance of a blonde boy with sky blue eyes, pale skin, and slightly skinny body. Sitting next to him was a brunette with shoulder blade length hair who also bore sky blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, but unlike the former was just fit and slim. Connor did a double take. He swore he knew those two.

Flashback:

"You're sure you're not staying Baron?" Connor was saying to a boy of about his age with brunette hair and sky blue eyes. Red armor with patches of blue covered his figure and strapped across his chest were assorted weapons. Two wings folded upward were on his back and both were emblazoned with the same blue eagle crest that was mentioned on Connor earlier.

"No," replied Baron. "We will make do with the world of today and we'll be fine," he added placing his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked, "The world isn't ready to accept us yet, if we all go into stasis for a few years then the world may more readily welcome us and it will only seem like one night."

Baron sighed, "It's okay friend, I know what I'm doing. I will see you in a few years". With that Baron walked off into the forest and his team began to follow. The team was as follows: Rodney they all called him Hotrocket, Frederick (Fixit, Fred, or Freddy), Dominic (Blaster), Jeffery (D.J.), and Grace, the only girl in their group, who didn't really have a nickname. She looked back at Connor with a look of slight regret before following the group. Connor turned back to his team and headed for the stasis bay.

End Flashback:

Come to think of it he was glad they hadn't joined his team for the stasis sleep or they would have possibly been captured too. "Hello, anybody home?" A.J. was waving his hand in front of Connor's face. Connor caught his hand with a look of annoyance and then let go.

"I know those two," Connor said pointing at the before mentioned teens.

"You do?" A.J. asked, "Those two are rumored to have been friends of the guy that supposedly broke out".

Connor's eyes widened, "I definitely know those two, and I'm going to talk to them. We need to catch up," he said striding forward and making his way through the maze of tables toward them.

"Hey dude," A.J. said falling into step behind him, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"It can wait," Connor said without slowing. In reality he didn't need to eat, all he needed was the special energy called Kinestic that could be produced in small doses onboard his ship. It was the substance that sustained all transhumans. Regular food could substitute though, but only if he ate enough of it. Suddenly, someone stood up and blocked Connor's path. A.J. nearly shrieked and drew back several steps away from the boy. This boy was a good 5 ft. 9 in. compared to Connor's 5 ft. 2 in. Connor turned to look at A.J., who was still backing farther away. It took Connor only one guess to know who he was facing. Gregor was burly for a teen for it was visible through his jumpsuit, and a small moustache could be seen in development. Connor knew this would only attract attention and that he should back down and find a different route. He turned to go but several other boys also slightly taller than him had stood up and blocked his way. Connor returned his focus to the behemoth. "What do you want Gregor?" Connor asked with an annoyed tone.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Gregor bragged grinning, "Even the fresh meat knows who I am". Connor wanted to respond with a rude remark but thought better of it.

"Yeah he does, but if you're done bragging I've got places to be," Connor said attempting to move around Gregor. But he was blocked again and then shoved roughly back several paces. Connor winced, 'Dang sensors,' he thought deactivating his pain receptors mentally.

"Uh ah ah," said Gregor, "I'm not done with you yet".

"And yet I'm just about done with you," Connor quipped his anger starting to get the best of him.

Gregor scowled, "Listen newbie, I run this joint what I say goes, when I say move you move, when I say stay you stay, you all do what I say or suffer the consequences".

Connor was appalled. 'This guy is way too bold. Time to put him in his place,' he thought grinning. 'Who cares about making a scene.' "The government runs this joint you silly twit, and you're not the queen of Sheba, no one's going to listen to you, me least of all. You should be in school or a mental asylum you nut. You, aw, jus, dat, stupid." Connor pronounced the last few words like he was talking to a baby and stood there smirking. Gregor was absolutely red with rage. His breathing sounded like a maddened bull. Gregor suddenly swung at Connor, who caught his fist and squeezed slightly. Gregor gasped in pain and swung his other fist, which was also caught by Connor, who was still clenching the other hand. In a blind rage Gregor rammed his head into Connor's, but it didn't even phase Connor, who returned the head butt, releasing Gregor's hands and causing him to be thrown to the ground in a daze. Connor calmly stepped over him and walked on as if he hadn't ever been interrupted in the first place. Gregor's goons watched with anime sweat drops at their leader having been beaten so easily by the shrimp of a teen in their opinion, who was stalking off. One of the higher ranking lackeys named Kyle, who was the only one in the group, who wasn't taller than Connor, finally shook himself of the initial shock and moved to help his downed boss. Gregor scowled at Connor's retreating form through blurry vision with a scowl.

'This isn't over by a long shot punk,' Gregor thought maliciously before turning and with some help, walking back to his usual table.

Connor walked over to the two teens and sat down. No one stopped him this time. He sat down next to the girl of the two and smiled. "Hello Grace, Freddy, been a while. How you two been?" he asked curtly.

They both looked at him with shock written all over their persons. "Connor is that you?" Grace asked.

"The one and only," Connor replied smiling widely.

"Wow, you look different and it's really great to you again," said Grace staring for way too long afterwards.

Frederick chose this moment to interrupt, "It's probably just his disguise Grace and you might want to stop drooling".

Grace glowered at Frederick. "I am not drooling," she retorted. Grace rubbed her hand on her chin and finding there was drool she quickly wiped it off and turned all her attention to her tray of food, face red in embarrassment.

"Awk-ward," said Connor in a low sing songy voice while looking at the ceiling.

Frederick's gaze flickered between the two of them, as he grinned from ear to ear. "So what are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Guardsmen," Connor scoffed with disdain.

"Same," said Frederick. Grace was still silent and red in the face.

"So, where's the rest of the team?" asked Connor.

"Scattered," answered Frederick.

"Baron is out there somewhere trying to put our team back together," Grace explained, now over her embarrassment.

"Ah, so he was here right?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he escaped," Frederick said.

"So why haven't you two?" Connor questioned.

"He escaped because we helped him," explained Frederick.

"We made it to the entrance, but there where too many Guardsmen and we didn't want to accidentally kill someone. We weren't all getting out of there without casualties. We told Baron to leave us, find the team, and come back when he could. So he transformed in front of the Guardsmen, who to this day don't know how to explain it, and jetted out of there, blowing a hole in the wall, which has been repaired by now," Grace continued.

"And we haven't heard from him since," Frederick finished eyes downcast.

Connor looked thoughtful for a minute. "Leave it to Baron to make an exit exciting. Do you two know your way back to the exit?" he asked.

"Yes, of course we wouldn't forget something that important," Frederick scoffed, faking hurt.

"Well then.." Connor began.

But he was cut off as A.J. joined them. "Hey, so you caught up with your friends?" he asked setting a tray of food in front of Connor and sitting down with his own next to Connor.

"Yeah, I did and um, thanks I guess," Connor said gratefully as he spooned some mashed potatoes and took a bite.

"So what are you guys talking about?" A.J asked.

"Breaking out," Connor replied casually, as A.J. was taking a drink. A.J. choked briefly, sputtering and coughing for a moment with Frederick raising an eyebrow, Grace rolling her eyes, and Connor looking utterly amused.

When the coughing subsided, A.J. stared at them with a look that suggested they needed help. "No offence, but are you three mental? It's impossible to escape from here you'll never reach the door unnoticed, shot, or dead."

"I plan to follow in the footsteps of my friend Baron," relayed Connor. "These two know the way out," he said, gesturing to Frederick and Grace. "And so tonight I'm breaking us all out".

"Like I said before, you'll never leave unnoticed" A.J. argued sliding his hands through his hair nervously.

"That's not the plan. If they get in the way we're going to ring some bells," replied Connor. "Frederick, Grace, are your com links still working?"

"Com links?" asked A.J. completely confused, "What are com links?"

"Working at optimal efficiency," said Frederick.

"Not a glitch," said Grace with a smile.

"Good, I'll give you two the signal sometime tonight, be ready. Oh, and lay low no need to get in trouble and end up in solitary, which I wouldn't be surprised if they had," said Connor.

"Yes sir!" said Frederick a little too loudly with a goofy grin and a mock salute that earned him several looks from random teens. Grace just face palmed and A.J. sweat dropped still having no clue what they where talking about. They finished eating (all transhumans getting seconds for extra energy) and got in line again, as the bell rang for them head back to their cells. All of them where oblivious to the watchful eyes of Kyle, who was grinning evilly as he walked back to Gregor, having overheard their entire discussion. Kyle fell into line behind Gregor and followed him to their cell, since they shared a cell, which worked out conveniently for Kyle, since he often had things to report from spying on random people. Although he still wondered what they could mean by Baron transformed and com links. He decided to keep these two facts to himself and investigate later.

Once they where alone and the energy field had appeared Kyle spoke up, "Hey Gregor, I think the information that I bring today will interest you highly".

"Will it now? I could use some good blackmail," Gregor said sitting on his cot.

"It seems our new acquaintance," he briefly paused to fume, "and his friends are planning a little breakout not unlike the one that has become something of legend slash rumor around here," Kyle reported grinning.

Gregor smiled and stood up to reach under his cot and pull out a small communicator, "Looks like it's time to alert the good doctor," he said smiling wider. You see, he and Dr. Sylvio had an agreement. Sylvio turned a blind eye to all of Gregor and his group's actions, and in return Gregor would inform him of escape attempts, plots, and the like and without knowing it was keeping the other teens in line with his commanding air and terror.

Dr. Sylvio sat in his office poring over the security footage of today's lunch, focusing especially on Connor and his friends. He quickly added A.J. to his watch list, since he was now supposedly conspiring with them. In his opinion all the teens here were conspiring, plotting, waiting for a chance to escape, or just looking for trouble. But he had to remind himself that he was just being a bit paranoid and that the strange boy which carried the unidentifiable energy source was the real enemy and the selfish barer of the secret to eternal life. The two that Connor had immediately sat down to talk with were obviously friends and if they knew him they also knew the secret and were just as dangerous and unpredictable. But he had already been keeping an eye on them, since they had been caught attempting to escape with that boy with the strange armor, who had escaped. He slammed his fist on the desk. "Baron," he growled in rage. That boy was the only person, who had ever broken out before. It would have been a huge embarrassment to the facility if it had gotten out that someone had escaped, but he had managed to keep it under wraps. He was about to review the footage of Gregor being beat up by Connor again when his desk gave an odd buzzing noise. He sighed, reached under his desk and pushed a button that looked like a screw in the frame and a screen popped up from his desk, revealing the very excited face of Gregor.

"Hey doc, looks I have something to report today, and I'm sure you'll be interested," Gregor greeted.

"What is it?" Sylvio growled impatiently, "I have things to do".

"No, you really don't," retorted Gregor, "You're probably just running security tapes over and over and being paranoid, but that's beside the point".

"Well get to the point now," ordered Sylvio angrily partly because Gregor was right.

"Gladly, oh king of paranoia," Gregor chuckled. "It appears that the kid that you no doubt saw fight me on the security footage is planning a little breakout with the other runts he was talking to".

Sylvio smiled, "I knew he would try something. Good work Gregor, I will see to it one of the guards gets you something to curb the boringness of your cell".

"Thanks doc, you da best," Gregor said before disconnecting.

Sylvio smiled he had no doubts this group would once again make it to the exit, as they had done before. Now they had a new leader, who from what he could see was only slightly less cunning than the Baron. But what he lacked in cunning was made up for in brawn and foolhardiness. Sylvio had no doubt they intended to use the power this new kid contained to escape. But when they came, as he knew they would, he would be ready. And with that thought, he set about building more handheld electro pulse cannons and laying the trap.

As soon as Connor and A.J. arrived back at their cell A.J. pummeled Connor with questions like, what's a com link? and Baron transformed? and if so, transformed into what?

Connor sighed. A.J. would have to know sooner or later, and Connor decided on the sooner. Connor wasn't one to drag things out longer than they had to be. Connor finally answered, "First of all, you need to see something".

"Ok, what?" asked A.J.. Connor turned his back to the camera and rolled up his left sleeve. A small square of skin just below his left hand flipped open, as A.J. gaped. Connor pressed one of the many buttons and a pulse emitted from him jamming the signal on the camera. A.J. continued to gape as Connor's hair returned to it's regular dark brown color, his skin became slightly tanned and his eyes glowed faintly blue.

A.J. was silent for a moment, "Wow, did not know you could do that".

"Yeah, it's cool right?" asked Connor grinning.

"Yeah, but how are you able to do that?" A.J. asked.

"Same way I can do this," Connor said as his body shuddered and began to shift, twist, and click until he was in his armored mode.

A.J.'s eyes where much wider now and his gape might have rivaled an elephant's open mouth. "Dude, are you even human? Are you an alien?" he asked.

Connor chuckled, "Sort of, to the former question and no, to the latter".

"What do you mean sort of?" asked A.J..

"Well," sighed Connor, "I used to be human until, and this might sound crazy".

"Not quite as crazy as the fact that you're a robot that can look exactly like a person," A.J. said, and then added, "Try me".

Connor inhaled deeply, "Well, I fell through a time portal thanks to Baron on an escape attempt to a future of earth where everything is mechanical. And I mean everything the animals, the bugs, the people, the entire planet. Me and my family along with Baron and his team were mistaken for undercharged citizens and were transformed into more of them. In that time zone there was a war happening between two factions: the peaceful Autonamos and the evil Predacores who where attempting galaxy wide domination. The Autonamos where trying to stop them and keep the war contained. My family and Baron's team joined the Autonamos and actually helped quite a bit. We fought a long and hard year, but the Autonamos where losing, and so we made the vote to leave and go back to the present. We tried to bring the rest of the Autonamos, but the Predacors sabotaged the portal causing it to suck in everything near by, which included our ship with my family and Baron's team inside and several Predacors, who could still be hiding here to this day. The portal then collapsed and we were back here. Baron and his team left to explore the world and me and my family went into stasis, which is like hibernation, for a few years. We stayed that way until now. I woke up and they were all gone and the ship was a wreck. I reactivated the ship's artificial intelligence named, Tobono. Eventually I left the ship to self repair while I explored, and you pretty much know the rest". All this was said at the rate of a hyper child.

"That is crazy," said A.J with a disbelieving grin.

"Told ya!" Connor exclaimed smirking. Connor transformed back into his human form. His jumpsuit somehow wasn't torn from transforming also activating his disguise once more. He deactivated his jammer letting the camera return to normal. "Whoa, speaking of Tobono". "Tobono, you there buddy?" Connor asked into his com link.

"Sir, I was worried I had lost you! Where have you been?" Tobono ranted.

"Worried you had lost me? Me?" Connor scoffed in mock indignation.

"Sir, this is not the time to be joking," Tobono said crossly.

"Okay, okay," Connor sighed, "Look, Tobono can you send out a rescue pod yet?"

"Yes sir, why?" Tobono asked.

"We need pickup at these coordinates at this time," Connor answered, sending the information.

"Yes sir, your ride will be there right on time," Tobono said.

"Good," said Connor, "Now maintain radio silence until midnight so we aren't detected".

"Yes sir," Tobono answered before disconnecting. Connor and A.J. continued talking for hours, since there was obviously nothing else to do, until the bell rang for sleep time. They got in their cots and pretended to sleep as the guards passed by the door. Eventually A.J. actually did fall asleep, but Connor stayed wide awake.

Five minutes to midnight, Connor radioed Fred and Grace via com link. "Hey, you guys there?"

"We are now," sneered an annoyed Frederick.

"Up and at em," Connor said smirking, "It's time, and we're going out with a bang". He shook A.J. awake, "Hey, wake up it's time to go sleeping beauty".

"Go where? I'm a what now?" A.J. slurred as he sat up.

"We're breaking out," Connor said.

"Oh, right," A.J. said shaking himself awake.

"All right," Connor said into the com link, "Don't hold back and armor up, cause we're all getting out of here".

"Understood," said Grace.

"With pleasure," whooped Frederick.

Connor transformed, whipped his arm into a shotgun, and blasted the camera. He then turned to the energy barrier, "It's time you met your match stupid door," he said as transformed his arm to the bang gun and started charging it. "You might want to stand back," he cautioned to A.J., who didn't need to be told twice and ran to the back of their small room. "Boom," Connor said with a smirk as he released the overcharged ball of energy. And boom it did, incinerating the barrier, a large portion of the wall and singeing Connor's armor. This time though Connor didn't go flying, since he had clamped his boots to the floor. "C'mon" he said, "They'll be coming".

"Gees, when you tell someone to stand back they had better! A little more warning next time though please!" A.J. exclaimed. Connor smirked and unclamped his boots. They ran down the hall with Connor tracking Grace and Fred's energy signatures.

"Where could all the guards be?" A.J. wondered aloud. They turned the corner and found Fred and Grace chatting nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Connor.

"See for yourself," said Grace gesturing around the corner. Connor chanced a peek and slightly regretted it. Guardsmen where everywhere. All of them either had cover or a shield that was projecting energy like the cell doors. All where also equipped with either a full automatic gun, manning a small turret, or holding an electro ray. And standing on top of a large podium in the center of the room was Dr. Sylvio smiling smugly right at him. All of this was guarding a single flight of stairs that led to an iron door on the ceiling Connor jerked back, cooling fans whirring noisily.

A.J. also looked and jerked back with a similar reaction. "We'll never make it out alive," he whispered.

"Oh yes we will," Connor growled.

"How Connor, how?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick ready your EMP blaster and when I give the signal fire. It should shut down the electro rays," Connor said reloading his shotgun, "Grace take out the turrets and A.J. stay back until the turrets are down then get to the hole that I will make with the bang gun.

"Got it," A.J. said.

"Now! yelled Connor. Frederick rolled out of cover and fired a pulse that shut down all the electric things in the room including the electro rays as predicted. Grace jumped out of hiding and transformed into her sleek, blue car mode charging through the room and jumping on the nearest turret. She sliced down with two blades, that had popped out of her forearms disabling the turret. Connor ducked and weaved firing his shotgun and punching and/or kicking any Guardsman unlucky enough to be that close. A.J. watched the scene with awe and terror as the three robot teens laid waste to the defenses. He ducked, as one Guardsman flew overhead thrown by Connor. Grace was almost done with the turrets and Frederick was now covering Connor so he could charge his bang gun. Grace took out the last turret as Connor fired the bang gun at the entrance easily making a large hole. A.J. took that as his signal and charged through the battlefield hopping over unconscious Guardsmen toward Connor and his slowly regrouping team.

Unfortunately, they had forgotten about Sylvio, who was looking on in rage unable to fire his electro ray. Then, he saw it the last of the group running back towards them oblivious to him. Sylvio in a half mad rage picked up a full automatic gun and aiming at A.J., "No human will escape here alive!" he screeched as he open fired on A.J. hitting him with deadly accuracy on the body several times. A.J. crumpled to the stairs.

"NOOO!" Connor yelled aiming the bang gun at Sylvio.

"No Connor!" yelled Grace pushing his arm down enough to miss the mark and collide with the support beam to Sylvio's podium. The beam crumbled and collapsed taking Sylvio down with it and burying him in rubble. Frederick rushed down the stairs to pick up A.J. 's bleeding, limp form and carried him out to the waiting rescue pod. They all climbed in while Frederick set A.J. on a metal bed and strapped him down so he wouldn't roll off on the flight back.

"Step on it Tobono, we need immediate medical help," Connor ordered as he sat down. The pod hovered upward from the ground and blasted off as a blur back toward the ship.

Nearby the same shadowy figure from before watched them leave with great interest. "Yes," said a feminine voice, "Finally we have found you, the one with the key to the domination of this timeline and the key to the future. The revolution is coming, and soon, very soon you will either join us or die". She smiled then leapt into the air and transformed blasting back to towards the city.

Frederick was attempting to stabilize A.J. but was having little luck. "Slag it all! I may be the go to guy for repairs, but I know absolutely nothing of organic medication! I never even had to know before for Pete's sake!"

"C'mon Fred you can do this," Connor assured, "Just remove the bullets for starters".

"Already done," replied Frederick, "And I'm attempting to stop the bleeding," he continued as he wrapped the wounds in foil.

"Just hang in there," Connor said to A.J. 's unconscious form as they arrived at the ship's docking bay which was now also cleared of rubble. Several medical drones controlled by Tobono rolled up, "Where is the emergency?"

"Here," said Frederick pushing the bed, which was now hovering.

"Oh dear," said Tobono, "I can't treat organic injuries I don't have the supplies".

"Do you have the energy to give him the transmatter treatment?" Connor asked. The transmatter treatment was an emergency procedure developed by Frederick and Tobono that they had never had to use before. It could infuse an injured human with Kinestic altering their DNA and changing them into a transhuman. They had never tested it before, but they didn't have any other choice.

"Yes sir, but.." Tobono began.

"Do it," ordered Connor, "We don't have much time".

"No sir, we don't have much time. His vitals are dropping rapidly," Tobono relayed as the drones took the metal bed from Frederick and hurried it off for the procedure. Connor, Frederick, and grace followed the drones until they reached the medical bay, where the drones pushed A.J. in. The small group of transhumans sat outside the bay on benches and waited fingers crossed for the best.

**A/N: Whooooo cliffhanger! Yeah! I intend to have more transhumans in later chapters, who get there by a way I won't say. So p.m. me with your character I'm having a temporary SYOC here! Oh yeah, details you should include would be as follows:**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Skin color:**

**Gender:**

**Vehicle mode with colors:**

**Vehicle colors will determine robot colors Also include here what they wear when not armored:**

**Personality:**

**Faction:**

**Height:**

**History: (stuff like are they students? are they exchange students? parents? friends?)**

**No eye color eye color depends on faction, blue for good red for evil**

**And that's about it. =D Ok i'm way too excited #D and I'm done .**


	4. Chapter 4 Protecters of the City

**Disclaimer:**

**Lewascan: XD I own the whole concept of transformers Hahahahhahahahah!**

**Ironhide: *walks into the room***

**Lewascan: Ahhhh! Hey, how did you even fit in here?**

**Ironhide: O_O *glances at large hole* Doesn't matter. *cocks gun* B)**

**Lewascan: O_O *Gulp* I don't own the idea of transforming things! There happy?**

**Ironhide: No, now cower. *raises gun***

**Lewascan D: *cowers* You're evil.**

**Ironhide: * lowers gun* ]:) Now I'm happy.**

**Author's note: Boo yah! I've been having more readers, not more reviews, but more readers and that's good enough for me, but I do still like reviews so please if you haven't already and you're reading please I really want to know what you people think. Also, due to this inspiration I was mentioning I've been working harder to update and satisfy all you readers. I'm also fine with suggestions to make it better and Iron man will be here soon, real soon. Also i****n case any of you missed it me wanting to have vampires in the story later does not mean this story I mean possibly having them in a sequel to this story if I write one. You also may have noticed that I changed the name to Transhumans: Revolution. This is because this is really the sequel to how this story starts and I'll try to get the prequel up some time after this one is done. Also so sorry about the late updates DX . Major rambling! XD Onward!**

Chapter 4 Protecters of the City

Inside the medical bay:

The Tobono drones hurried the bed with A.J. on it to the transmatter tube, which looked slightly like a stasis tube but wider and bigger. "Remove the foil," commanded Tobono to the drones, who removed the foil from the A.J.'s wounds and moved him to the transmatter tube. They strapped him in and closed the tube. "Beginning procedure," said Tobono. The transmatter tube began to fill with Kinestic. It filled all the way up, seeping into A.J.'s open wounds and into his mouth, nose, and ears. "Activate," commanded Tobono as A.J. began to shake from suffocation. The Kinestic was electrified and began fusing with A.J. The drones watched as A.J. trashed and shook. His wounds began to heal and his skin shimmered as his body began to slowly fold and shift changing into metal inside and out. Finally, he stopped trashing and his vitals returned to normal. Tobono deactivated the transmatter tube, draining the excess Kinestic out the bottom. The drones opened the tube and unstrapped A.J. before moving him to a medical berth.

Outside the med bay:

Connor worried that they had been too late to save A.J. and that he might die. It was amazing, he realized, how you could become such good friends with someone in such a short time. But he guessed being alone in a cell with no one else to talk to could have that effect on you. He was having second thoughts about having broken him out too. "Maybe" he thought, "If I hadn't brought him he wouldn't have been harmed and would still remain alive". He shook that thought from his mind, 'No,' he thought 'That won't happen. He will survive'. His thoughts were interrupted as Tobono commed him.

"Sir, the patient will live. The procedure went without a hitch," Tobono said with a quite bit of pride evident in his voice for a computer.

"Whew," Connor breathed. "Thank you Tobono. May we come see him?"

"I have set him to recharge for a while. It was a very trying procedure. I would recommend you let him rest for now," Tobono answered.

"Very well," agreed Connor. He turned to Grace and Frederick, "I just finished talking to Tobono," he said to them.

"Well, were we in time?" asked Grace.

"Yes, he will pull through, but Tobono says we should let him rest until he wakes up," Connor replied.

"Great," said Frederick, "We can stop worrying about him now that we know he'll live and can get back to current matters. Plus, my joints are sore from our little showdown and I could really go for a good recharge myself".

"Fine then, when you two have had a good recharge meet me in the command center" Connor said and walked off.

Grace just glared daggers at Frederick, "You could at least try to be a little more worried about A.J.'s well fare".

"Look I don't really know the guy and neither do you, Connor will naturally be more concerned with his roommate slash friend," Frederick retorted.

"He's a life," Grace hissed, "And we live by the simple law that all life is sacred even the lives of our enemies". Grace held her glare on him a bit longer before turning to go find somewhere to sleep.

'Great!' thought Frederick, 'Now she's mad at me'. He stalked off to find the room that had previously had been his quarters.

Connor walked into the command center and gave a groan. The battles always seemed to get worse. 'I just need a drink,' he thought. Connor walked over to a jug hung on the wall that looked like an office water dispenser except it held Kinestic. It was already full, since Tobono had already begun producing Kinestic to run the transhumans. Connor took a tin cup from the side of the dispenser and drained some of the Kinestic into the cup. He walked over to the holo table in the center of the room and took a short sip. A contented sigh escaped his mouth, as he did so. Connor could already feel the refreshing liquid restoring his undercharged systems like magic. After he finished the whole cup, he placed in a sanitation machine next to the Kinestic dispenser. He took a look around the comand center, which was still in need of repairs. "Time to get to work then," he mumbled.

Several hours later:

A.J. opened his optics with a groan and looked around the pristine white walled room, that had cabinets lining several walls, and a strange tube like canister connected to one wall. Several more berths like the one he was laying on where also in the room. He groaned again and shifted to find a more comfortable position on the blanketless metal bed. Hearing a scrape of metal he stopped moving and jutted his head up looking for movement. Finding none he decided to get up and hearing more noise jumped up and spun around on slightly wobbly legs to see. Once again there was nothing and he was beginning to get creeped out. He looked for a way out and seeing a door took a step toward it and heard a deafening crash. He turned to see a monitor on the floor broken and then noticed the taut cord attached to it that lead right to his arm. "Aaahhh!" he yelled now noticing that his arm was metal. "Ok," he said, "That wasn't there before". He removed the cord from his arm and tossed it away. 'I need a mirror,' he thought looking for something to see his reflection in. He finally found a full length mirror and gaped **(like always)**. His hot rod red paint shone and glimmered with green highlights around jointed spots like neck, elbow, etc. "What the heck happened, while I was sleeping?" he muttered. He was interrupted as the doors hissed open, admitting one of the Tobono drones. A.J. stared in curiosity as the drone acknowledged him and rolled over scanning him with something. When it was done it appeared to be as pleased with the results of the scan as a droid can look and put the tool away. It pulled out a little device and walked back over to him. The drone reached up on his head and flipped back a spot on his helmet revealing a slot. Before A.J. could react the drone stuck the device in the slot and suddenly the world changed. He was in a huge room with cars, trucks, planes, boats, and helicopters of every brand and make. And the whole place was tinted blue.

A voice echoed from seemingly everywhere saying, "Choose".

'What?' A.J. thought 'Choose a vehicle? There's got to be thousands'. Suddenly a beam of light shot up from somewhere among the maze of cars. Interested, he walked toward it, until he was standing beside a muscle car that seemed to be alive and was revving it's engine. Strangely, he felt like this car was calling to him and he reached out to touch it. There was a blinding flash and he was suddenly back in the med bay as if nothing had happened. The drone was putting the strange device up and then began to mill around cleaning up the small mess A.J. had made. A.J. began to feel weird and turned to the mirror again to watch as his body reshaped in several places. He noticed at least four of what looked to be wheels on his body and thought back to what Connor had told him. "Oh boy," he said as it dawned on him. "After I was shot I blacked out and while I was out they must have performed that transmatter procedure on me, that Connor told me about, to save me. That robot just gave me my vehicle mode". He stood pondering these things a bit longer before a grin split his face. "Oh this is going to be fun," he said. "Now lets see if I can get the hang of transforming. Connor told me that..." he paused for a moment, "Hey, where is Connor and those friends of his anyway?" He stepped out of the med bay and set off to look for them.

Connor was crouched beneath a table in the center of the command center repairing the circuitry to the holograms. He never heard Frederick walk up beside him. "What are you doing under there?" Frederick inquired.

Connor jumped a bit hitting his head on the underside of the table. "Ow," he grumbled pulling himself up from his work rubbing his dented helm. "You could give a guy some warning next time Freddy".

"Heh, sorry," apologized Frederick. "Need any help?"

"Nah, just a few overheated circuit boards," Connor replied. "Where's Grace? Is she still mad at you?"

"Little bit, but I don't generally hold grudges," answered Grace for him as she strode in.

Connor reattached a few wires and closed up the hologram table. "That should do it for a bit," he said standing up. Connor tapped a button on the table causing a chair to transform from the floor for him to sit in. Grace and Frederick did the same. "Now that we are all here let's begin," Connor began. "We've escaped from that facility and A.J. is stabilized. Now we must decide on our next few actions.

"Agreed," said Grace, "But what do we really need to do? What do we even want to do?"

"We will do what we planned on from the start. We must learn of the current time's ways to better fit in," Connor said, "But we may be captured if we try to do so without utmost stealth".

"In my free time, I have hacked into this city's network without being detected," said Frederick, "I think I may have a solution to our problem".

"What might that be?" asked Connor.

"The new school year for this city will be beginning in a few weeks," explained Frederick, "I suggest we attend".

"Are you mental?" cut in Grace, "We'll be recognized and caught. We aren't even citizens of this city, so we couldn't enroll even if we tried".

"Ye of little faith," scoffed Frederick, "I hacked into the city remember? I can make us citizens with the documents, fake backgrounds and everything, and we can use our disguises to remain hidden".

"To hell with that!" yelled Grace, "It ain't worth the risk. I don't know about you guys, but I would prefer to stay free and under the radar".

"Actually Grace," Connor said, "His idea interests me and just might work".

"Yeah, hey, might?" said Frederick.

"What about A.J.?" asked Grace, "We can't just leave him cooped up in here while we go explore. It wouldn't be fair".

"I suppose you're right," sighed Connor, "But we could always teach him to use his disguise as well, so that he could come with us".

"Exactly," agreed a grinning A.J., as he walked into the room, considerably bored from searching the halls for them. "Although I can probably figure it out on my own I would like help," he continued. "Where can I get a chair?" Frederick sighed and tapped a button on A.J.'s side of the table, causing a chair to fold out for him. A.J. promptly plopped himself in said chair and grinned wider. Grace rolled her optics and Connor simply stared at him with visible amusement.

"So, when do I start?" A.J. asked still grinning.

"Sir?" Tobono asked.

"Yes Tobono?" Connor questioned.

"I was shifting through the police scanners when I picked up a backup call for a fire on a security company building, where civilians are still trapped inside," Tobono explained.

"Where is it?" Connor inquired. A map of the city appeared on Tobono's monitor. The fire's location was indicated on the screen by a flashing red dot. "I'm going to go help," Connor decided. "You guys stay here".

"What? No way are you going there," argued Frederick. "What if you're seen by the Guardsmen? They'll hunt you down".

"I'll be fine this time," replied Connor. "It will be faster if I go alone and don't try to stop me". Connor ran to the exit and clicked the open button. "This calls for speed," he said transforming and speeding into the forest at top speed.

Grace, Frederick, and A.J. watched him leave. Grace and Frederick simultaniously face palmed. "What an impulsive idiot." Grace groaned.

Connor whooshed though the forest with a roar. His rocket boosters were going all out and scaring all manner of wildlife. As he neared the fence circling the city, he transformed and jumped using the boosters, which moved to his feet in humanoid mode, to send himself sailing over the fence and one of the smaller buildings.

He hit the ground in a roll and transformed back to car mode in one swift move, once again gunning it toward the fire. To anyone on the sidewalk or driving that morning Connor was a green blur. The only signal that he had passed was a blast of wind that scattered almost everything that wasn't about fifty pounds and up or tied down and a sound akin to a boom. Every car he passed shook with the sheer force of the speed he was using.

As he neared the fire, he slowed down slightly, looking for an entrance. Firemen ran back and forth hurrying to put out the blaze and attend to the wounded. While policemen worked to keep the reporters and other citizens at bay. Then Connor saw it: a raised ladder, that was perfectly angled with one of the windows. He transformed again and jumped up onto the ladder ignoring the calls from officers to get down. He ran atop the ladder and upon reaching the end leapt through a window into the inferno.

"Damn, it's hotter than I thought it'd be," Connor said. He activated a dome like shield over his head as protection from the heat. "Now where would I go to escape a burning building?" Connor wondered, as he slashed through fallen beams and burning doors. "Ah, the stairway of course" he exclaimed as the realization hit him. He ran through the hall till he found the door marked "Stairway". Connor promptly tore the door from it's hinges and tossed it aside. He was met with an unpleasant sight. The stairs were either covered in burning wood and beams, had live wires or other hazards covering them, or had just plain fallen, leaving large gaps the were impossible to cross for a human. 'Luckily I'm not a human anymore,' Connor thought with a small amount of nostalgia and a few mixed feelings. He looked up the stairway only to find yet another unpleasant sight. A woman and three men all wearing business suits and obviously being employees were trapped at the edge of one of the fallen staircases. The woman and two of the men were trying to remove a fallen beam that was trapping the third man. But they weren't having any success and were coughing profusely. "Crap," swore Connor. "I'm coming!" he called up to them. "Hang in there!"

"Oh, thank goodness," the woman said weakly before returning to coughing. Connor jumped off the railing up to the next flight of stairs and prepared to leap to the next. Suddenly the railing he was grasping snapped off the stairway causing Connor to plummet toward the bottom. Connor quickly raised his arm and shot a grapple line upwards. The grapple stuck fast and Connor hoisted himself up to the workers level. He transformed his hand into a sword and sliced through part of the beam, pinning one of the workers, much to the amazement of the other three, who were very curious by now about his array of gadgets. Connor lifted the now halved beam up, allowing the worker to scurry out from underneath it.

"Ok, I'm going to lower you guys one at a time down to ground level, and then we can escape from there," Connor explained to the workers , who nodded in agreement with their current savior. Connor looked over the edge and prepared to lower a rope just in time to see the bottom floor explode and burst into flames. 'Sometimes I think karma hates me,' Connor thought. "New plan," he announced to the now panicking workers, "Follow me." Connor sliced through another beam blocking the doorway to more offices and kicked the door down.

Connor pushed through the inferno clearing burning beams and rubble from the path and allowing the small group to make their way to a window. He smashed the window and climbed out onto the balcony, motioning for the others to do the same. After positioning himself, he began to lower his grapple toward the ground. Firemen noticed the escapees and readied a trampoline for them in case they fell. "Go go go," commanded Connor, prompting the employees to start slowly sliding down the line towards safety. Just as the woman was climbing onto the grapple line, Connor heard a load groaning noise coming from the building. A large crack began to run it's way up the building shooting past Connor toward the top. "Oh crap," muttered Connor, as the balcony crumbled and collapsed. The firemen dodged the falling balcony, but their trampoline was caught and destroyed.

"Sir, what do we do?" asked one of the lower ranking officers to his chief.

The Chief sighed, "Looks like we'll have to rely on that hotshot up there," he answered with disdain.

Connor and the woman plummeted downwards with the woman screaming the whole way** (This is a really tall building by the way)**. "Hang on!" yelled Connor grabbing the woman with his free arm and swinging her onto his back. Then he activated his boosters full blast. Connor strained as hard as he could but they where still falling too fast. His boosters were made to give him short bursts of power, but not let him out right fly. 'I need more power!' he thought frantically. 'C'mon, c'mon, I need to put everything I've got into this.' Connor was diverting all power to his boosters , but it wasn't working. Then, from somewhere deep inside him Connor felt a surge. The small spark suddenly grew and filled him, empowering every circuit in his body to near overload. His normally blue eyes shone a brilliant green. And his boosters finally began to slow their descent. Connor was then able to safely lower himself to the ground. The three men, who had been clinging to the grapple line, where the first to reach the bottom and were immediately escorted by the firefighters to get some oxygen. Connor finally reached the bottom and collapsed. The grand power surge had come to an end.

"Alright, whoever you are," said Police Chief Grant approaching Connor, "You did a good deed, but the fun is over, so it's time to answer a few questions." Connor wasn't about to have this again. He jumped up with what remaining power he had left and flipped over the line of officers. Dodging several other random officers and firefighters Connor transformed and zoomed away from the site back towards base.

But who do you suppose is once again watching our oblivious hero? Why our evil shadowy friend of course. "So predictable," she said to a second figure, standing beside her. "He will always come to the aid of the weak. That much I know." She smiled evilly **(Like they ever don't)** at her partner, who then deactivated his still flickering flamethrower.

When Connor arrived back at base, to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. He headed straight for his quarters and promptly plopped himself on his bed once there. His moment of peace was very short lived though.

"General," Tobono announced suddenly, "You should have a look at this." Connor groaned in frustration, but sat up none the less as his wall transformed into a screen. Tobono began to play footage of a recent news cast.

In the recording a blonde woman reporter with a red jacket was filming the burning building Connor had been at only minutes earlier. The footage appeared to have started when Connor had smashed the window and began lowering the workers out till his abrupt escape. At the end of the recording the reporter managed to get interviews from the people rescued by Connor. And from one of these witnesses Connor had apparently gained a nickname. "You heard it here first," began the reporter as she finished up, "This city has gained itself a new anonymous hero, who the people have dubbed, Robonaut. And that's all for this morning's breaking news." The recording then ended.

"Now what do you have to say about that?" Tobono asked.

Connor looked thoughtful for a moment. "I say, in all fairness, I did sorta look like an astronaut slash robot hybrid."

"That's it?" Tobono asked exasperated.

"Pretty much yeah," answered Connor offhandedly. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some shuteye."

"But we've been revealed to the world," Tobono argued frantically.

"Look Tobono," Connor replied frustrated, "First of all there was no we it was just me, who was seen, and really if we're eventually going to reveal ourselves to the world I'd prefer it be sooner than later, to go ahead and get people used to us should more of us show up." Tobono was silent this time. Once he was sure Tobono wouldn't be bothering him for a while, Connor laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning began the training of A.J. Since Tobono still hadn't finished the repairs on the combat room they would have to do all the training in the shooting gallery. Connor led A.J. over to what looked like a high tech vending machine. "Is that a vending machine? Are we getting sodas?" A.J. asked eagerly.

"Oh sure, we're going to train with soda cans," Connor answered sarcastically.

"Really? Wait, we're not getting sodas from this thing are we?" A.J. asked finally catching up.

Connor sighed, "No duh. We're going to get you some weapons for defense here". Connor typed on the buttons that would have delivered snacks and the machine began to display a hologram of a techno machine gun. A.J. gazed at the gun in awe.

"Cool, is that mine?" A.J. asked.

"Actually, you get to pick," Connor replied. "Choose one," he said pointing at the arrows next to either side of the gun, "It's a touch screen". A.J. chuckled with a slight maniac tinge and began touching the arrows to slide through the extensive list of weapons.

"Man, it's going to be impossible to pick just one," A.J. exclaimed while looking at even more.

"That's why you can pick two," Connor explained.

"Really?" asked A.J. in a giddy voice.

"Yeah, your bodies can each support two guns and a melee weapon of your choice, except for the bang gun. There was only ever one made and it's mine, because I made it,"

"Aww," A.J. sighed. But he continued to browse until something caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked having found a small gun with two small barrels.

"That," answered Connor, "Is a Subsonic Blaster. It was designed to shoot nearly as fast as sound. It's also the fastest and easiest gun to reload. It might make a good starter weapon for you".

"Ok, so how do I get it then?" asked A.J..

"Like so," answered a smiling Connor. He tapped another button on the machine activating it. The hologram of the gun disappeared as the machine began to hiss and clank. Finally a hatch opened near the bottom of the machine and held out a small black handle with a small red trigger on it.

"Um, what now?" asked A.J..

"Just grab the handle, click the trigger, and let the machine do the rest," Connor told him.A.J. uncertainly grabbed the handle and clicked the trigger. The machine stuck out many metal panels, which attached to A.J.'s arm and welded in with hissing and scraping sounds. When the machine was done, A.J. pulled his arm out to reveal that his arm had a subsonic blaster attached to it covering it in place of the elbow down. "Cool, so how do I use it?" he asked Connor.

"Well, just pull the trigger mentally," Connor explained. A.J. strode over to one of the shooting lanes and aimed at the target. When he fired, he was suddenly forced backwards and fell over causing the shots to go wild. Connor dodged out of the way just in time. When it was quiet Connor peeked out of the lane, which he had sought refuge in, to watch a slightly dazed A.J. pick himself up off the floor.

"Dude, you could kill a guy with the kickback on this thing alone," A.J. quipped. Connor just laughed and walked over to help him up. For the next few weeks Connor, Frederick, and Grace helped A.J. hone his new strengths. Eventually, after many strange and often humorous accidents throughout training, A.J. was able to control his shots and revert to his human form and back. He had all the skills they needed him to have to bring him with them.

The day finally arrived. The day they would enroll in the school. Frederick and Tobono had managed to get their hands on the school supplies and had enrolled all four of them without parent interviews. No one bothered to ask how they did so. Grace made last minute complaints the whole time. "This is such a bad idea," Grace groaned as they walked up to the large, turquoise painted school. The front of the school was a large tube like structure with a large window up on the third floor that showed part of the school's library, and an elevator running up the left hand side on the outside up to a done shaped lab at the top fourteenth floor, which was for scientist employees only. You see, the school also doubled as research lab for the many scientists that lived in the city.

It was yet another reason Grace was opposed to going there. "Way too many suspicious, smart people there," she had said. The middle of the school was a large rectangular structure attached at the middle of the front part. And last but not least was a huge silver dome behind the rest of the building that largely dwarfed the other parts in size. This final part housed all the sports fields for the students. Sitting next to the school, was the police headquarters on one side and the fire station on the other. This was so they could quickly handle any problems that occurred from experiments gone wrong.

Connor observed the many almost unnoticeable groups of students, that most schools seemed to have. You know like: popular or unpopular, emo/goth, the geeky smart students, the small students that just seemed to be bully magnets, and of course, the not as numerous bully class. Connor subtly led his friends around the less favorable groups inside. Frederick led them to their lockers, which he had managed to get all side by side. Once again, none of them asked how.

As they put their extra books in their lockers and prepared for class, they heard a commotion. A small boy, of about thirteen by Connor's guess, charged around the corner and sped past them as fast as he could run. "Hmm, guess he's late for class," guessed Grace. She was proved wrong as a group of jocks in hot pursuit soon followed running fast if not faster than their target. Connor looked at the boy and then the jocks. As the jock in the lead passed by, Connor stuck out his foot tripping the jock and causing the others to trip over him effectively allowing the boy to escape. Random teens snickered at the sight of the piled boys.

"Nice one Brent," called someone from the crowd. Said jock, who happened to have been the lead one stood up and glared at Connor. Connor played oblivious and turned back to his locker.

"Don't think this is over I'll get back to you," Brent hissed to Connor as he stalked off followed closely by the other jocks.

"Can't you ever go anywhere and not make an enemy?" A.J. asked.

"No, no he can't," groaned Grace with her hand to her face. Frederick once again led the way but this time toward their class, which they where also all in together. And once again none of them noticed, that they where being watched.

Principal Crabnic and a demented looking janitor watched them go. Crabnic was a tall black man of nearly six feet. He always wore a red suit that complimented his red eyes. He presented an air of danger that caused the students here to remain on their best behavior at all times. A smile played at Crabnic's lips as he watched them go. "Finally, you have come out of hiding," Crabnic said. Crabnic spun on his heel and strode quickly away.

The small group was taking the stairs, when they heard a panting voice call, "Wait!" They waited for the voice, who turned out to be the small boy from earlier. "You, guys, sure can walk fast," he wheezed exhausted. "Thanks, for what you did earlier".

"Um, yeah, no problem," Connor shrugged before continuing up the stairs.

"Hey wait!" he called again, struggling to keep up. "My name's James Crawford," he introduced as they reached the top.

"Ok, fine. Hi, I'm Connor, this is Frederick, Grace, and A.J.," Connor said pointing at each in turn.

"Great, let's be friends." James said happily.

"Friends huh?" Connor said in a low voice. He sighed. 'I've really got to stop making friends. I just put them in danger,' he thought. A real ironic thing to think just then. As Connor was about to open the door to their classroom, Frederick froze and then grabbed Connor and tossed him away from the door.

"There's a bomb!" Frederick yelled pushing Grace and James away as the entrance to their class blew up in a powerful explosion. Frederick and A.J. were the ones, who were caught in the blast the worst, and were flung to the opposite wall with a large crunch.

Connor positioned himself above James, as part of the ceiling collapsed, batting away part of the rubble and catching most of the rest. "Get out of the way," he hissed to James. James scampered away as Connor released the large amount of rubble and rolled to the side. Grace and Connor hurried over to Frederick and A.J. and began to help them to their feet. "You guys alright," Connor asked them.

"I'll live, just a few burns," replied A.J., grinning halfheartedly. Frederick had gotten the worst of it though, pushing them to safety. A large area of his back's synthetic skin and part of his underlying armor had been burnt/blown away, revealing the tender mechanics. Connor glared at the cloudy, smoking area, that used to be a doorway, where a figure was standing.

"Hello general, I was wondering when we would meet again," Crabnic sneered with a grin.

"Dude, the principal just blew up our classroom!" yelled James hysterically.

"Run," ordered Connor, slinging the injured Frederick onto his back and charging down the hall. They sped through the crowds of panicking students, trying to outrun Crabnic. The others followed Connor till they reached a room labeled "Library". "Distract him for a moment," Connor said, setting Frederick next to a table and dashing into the depths of the room.

"Oh sure, send us to stop the psycho principal!" James called after him sarcastically. "And just what do you think we're supposed to do?!" They turned towards the double doors, which were shattered moments later as Crabnic burst in. Students screamed and scattered, running from the library as Crabnic smirked at the four teens and strode towards them.

"Stand back," Grace ordered them, handing Frederick to A.J. and James. Grace took a fighting stance, positioning herself between Crabnic and her friends. "Don't armor up guys," she said to Frederick and A.J. via mental com link. "We need to keep our cover in the presence of that boy, James". Crabnic cackled at her and then seemed to convulse as he riveted and split apart, rearranging his body into it's armored mode, which was more commonly known as Chainsaw. The front of both of Chainsaw's arms split and shifted before dropping down into two razor sharp serrated chains. Grace sped towards their tall, red foe, dodging his swinging chains to get close. She ducked behind him and kicked low, tripping him. Before she could attack him farther however, Chainsaw wrapped one of his chains around her waist and flung her overhead through several bookshelves. She was quickly buried in a pile of rubble, splintered wood, and tattered books. Satisfied that she was out of the way, Crabnic returned his attention to the other three.

"Dude, what's wrong with your back?" James asked Frederick as he stared at the exposed and damaged mechanics of his back.

"This just can't get any worse can it?" Frederick asked A.J.. Crabnic transformed his arm into a gun and pointed it at them.

"You had to say it," A.J. grumbled. Frederick's gaze widened in panic as he took a double take on the gun being pointed at them.

"That's an acidic corrosion blaster. We'll be melted into ash if we get hit!" Frederick warned.

"But I'm too young to die!" James screeched. "Hey, what's that?" he said pointing at a figure creeping on top of one of the bookshelves behind Crabnic.

"Ha, you think that I'm going to fall for that?" Crabnic jeered, just before receiving a sharp kick to the back of his head.

A fully armored Connor landed on top of the fallen villain and caught him in a head lock. "It's just you and me Chainsaw," he announced.

"But soon it will be just me," retorted Crabnic, who managed to stand up and fling Connor from his shoulders. Connor regained his balance and barely managed to dodge a flurry of acidic blasts, which tore into the unlucky bookshelves, destroying them and setting them ablaze. The flaming bookshelves activated the fire alarms, which began prompting both police and firemen alike to drive over to help. Meanwhile, Frederick, A.J., and James crept away from the battle and began digging Grace out of the rubble. Connor glared at his opponent and charged back into the fight, dodging several more acid blasts. Unfortunately, his focus on dodging the blasts allowed Chainsaw an opening. Chainsaw's other arm's long chain whooshed out and wrapped itself around Connor's neck. Connor gagged as he was swung around wildly into bookshelves and hammered with punches. It was all Connor could do to avoid the few acid shots, that were shot at him. Connor transformed his right arm into one of his glowing orange swords and stabbed it into the floorboards, thusly preventing Chainsaw from swinging him farther. Chainsaw growled and aimed his gun at the seemingly stunned Connor, but Connor quickly retracted his sword and dodged the shot. Connor transformed his arm into his shotgun and fired at Chainsaw, throwing him off balance. He tackled the villain and the two rolled towards the large window of the library, which overlooked the front of the school yard. Before Chainsaw could fully regain his senses, Connor leaped at him again and kicked him in the face with his knee, sending him into the window and shattering it. But Chainsaw still had his chain wrapped around Connor's neck and Connor was jerked out the window with him. Outside, the crowds of students and teachers gasped or screamed as they watched the two plummet to the ground with a load crash, causing a small crater. Connor picked himself up painfully with a groan and, noticing that the chain was still around his neck, quickly went on the offensive. Connor grabbed Chainsaw and positioned himself under his foe's left arm before slamming his foot down sideways onto the joint of Chainsaw's left leg, which made a shattering screeching noise as it splintered and snapped in half, spraying a mixture of kinestic and other fluids. Chainsaw howled in pain as Connor next took a position behind him and activated his sword while holding his hand to Chainsaw's shoulder, cleanly making a slash straight through said shoulder. Connor removed his sword and yanked at the injured arm, ripping it from the shoulder with a sickening crunching noise. Now that the offending arm was off, Connor began unwinding it's chain from his neck.

Chief Grant and several frightened officers watched the scene unfold before them. "What do we do sir?" asked a rookie cop.

"I am not letting that fugitive get away again. Release the cyber dogs," ordered Chief Grant.

Three of the officers walked over to their cars. They reached into their trunks and pulled out three shiny, silver dogs, which were folded in a sleeping position. Do remember this is the most technologically advanced place in the world, so the dogs were not as recent as most would think. The three policemen proceeded to lug their respective dogs over in front of the police cars. They each pressed the small activation button located on each dog's neck and the dogs stood up. The dogs when activated stood at four feet high. They had razor sharp claws and teeth and had piercing, red eyes.

"Take him down," Chief Grant ordered the dogs, pointing at Connor, who had just finished removing the chain from his neck and was holding the dismembered, sparking arm.

The dogs sped forward to carry out their mission. Connor was taken completely off guard, as the first dog leaped onto his back and began scratching and biting at his head. The second and third dogs bit down on his legs trying to trip him. Connor punched the second dog and grabbed the first one off his back. He took the first dog and used it like a bat to hit the third cyber dog, sending it flying back towards the police cars. The third dog simply shook it off and charged back towards him. Connor lost grip of the first dog, as the second attacked him again ferociously. Connor kicked the robotic dog causing it to stumble. As it did so, Connor transformed his arms into blades and brought them down on the second dog, cleaving it at the waist. Connor retracted his blades and grabbed Chainsaw's dismembered arm. He swung the chain at the third dog and managed to wrap it around the dog's neck. He jerked on the chain, pulling the dog in closer, and gave a skull shattering punch downward to the head. The dog's head armor crunched inward like paper, and the dog stumbled and fell over smoking and twitching. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor caught the final dog, attempting to blind sight him. Connor twisted to dodge the attack and took hold of the dog's neck. Swinging the dog around into position, Connor transformed his left arm into a blade and drove into the dog's neck slicing off the head. Connor glared at the police and kicked the smoking head back towards them. He then turned his attention back towards Chainsaw, who was feebly crawling on his good arm and leg. When he saw Connor walking back towards him, Chainsaw let loose several acid blasts, but Connor flipped over Chainsaw and gave him an uppercut to the jaw. Connor then grabbed Chainsaw by both sides of his head and in a flurry of sparks drove his knee spike through Chainsaw's neck and ripped the head from it's shoulders.

Meanwhile, A.J., Frederick, and James had dug Grace out of the wreckage of the library and had watched the battle between, Connor, Chainsaw, and the police cyber dogs unfold. A.J. suddenly glimpsed something on one of the student dorms across the street. Thinking fast he commed, "Connor, look out! Sniper!"

Connor looked towards the dorms and rolled to the side, as a laser shot past, where he had been standing a second ago. Connor stood up, as a missile hit the ground by his feet, catching him completely off guard and blowing him into the air. He landed painfully and began to pick himself back up, as a sleek, black jet transformed and landed in front of him.

"Hello Connor," she said with a grin. "It's been much too long".

"Not long enough if you ask me, Kara," Connor retorted. He began to stand, but was knocked back down with a powerful kick. Connor simply used the momentum of the blow to roll over backwards and stand quickly to his feet once again.

"What is this Kara?" Connor asked furiously between exchanging and blocking blows. "Why attack us? Why here, a school, of all places?"

"What I do and why I do it is none of your concern," Kara responded. "I'm going to help usher in the future, and you can either accept it or die resisting". Connor transformed his arms into swords and sliced at Kara's head. Kara ducked beneath the attack and kicked Connor's feet out from under him. Then, with a sharp high kick she knocked him to the ground. "We have to help him," exclaimed A.J., preparing to leap down.

"No," Grace argued pulling him back, "we must retain our cover. He can handle himself".

"What cover?" interrupted James. "Tell me what the heck is going on here!"

"Fine," sighed A.J.. Grace relaxed and let go of his arms. "Psych!" yelled A.J. gleefully before armoring up and jumping out the window to the horror of his friends and the shock of James.

Kara stepped back and transformed her right arm into her sniper rifle and aimed it at the downed Connor. Before she could fire however, they heard a yell of "Banzai!" coming from above. Kara's eyes widened, and she vaulted backwards to dodge A.J.' s preemptive attack.

"I've got this one," A.J. said to Connor transforming his arm into his subsonic blaster. A.J. loosed a wild series of shots, that tore up the area behind Kara and ripped through her armor despite her best attempts to dodge, throwing her to the ground in pain. As she attempted to stand, up she noticed she was leaning on a police car, that had been shot in several parts of the grill. Her realization came too late as the car exploded, throwing her to the ground none too gently. A.J. walked up to her damaged, Kinestic dripping form and pointed his gun at her head. "Surrender," he said grinning. Kara just smirked in reply, as her arm changed into a thin weapon with a satellite like disc.

"Quickly, move away from her!" warned Connor. Kara raised her arm and fired. A.J. would have returned fire, but suddenly, he just couldn't. He began feeling weak and dropped to his knees as all Kara's wounds healed up. She stood and picked A.J. up by the throat, raising him up higher than her head. Kara released her grip and gut punched him through the air towards Connor, where he landed with a dull clang. A.J. could barely stay awake, and it took all he had to pull himself into a crawling position.

"Like it?" asked Kara with a confident grin. "I call it the Extractor. I made it myself. With it I can suck the power out of just about anything or anyone and use that power to restore myself.

"Kara, you've reached a whole new low," Connor seethed.

"I know," Kara answered with crazed pride. Connor limped over to A.J. and opened up a slot on his own left arm. He pulled out a cord and attached it to a slot on A.J.'s back. While Kara continued bragging about her weapon A.J. began to feel recharged.

"What are you doing?" A.J. whispered to Connor.

"I'm transferring half of my power supply to you. We can take her down, but only if we work together," Connor whispered back. The two quickly formulated a plan via mental com link. When he was done transferring the required power, Connor retracted the cord. Connor and A.J. stood up and took fighting stances.

"Looks like the boys still want to play," Kara taunted. Connor and A.J. nodded to each other and then attacked. Connor took up the main attack. He activated his swords and swung low, trying to strike out of Kara's dagger's range. Kara leaned downward to block his attack and lashed out with her own. A.J. flipped over the two combatants and delivered a series of punches to Kara's back. Kara retaliated with a sharp kick to A.J.'s gut. While A.J. clutched his stomach, Kara gave him a jumping sweep kick across the face, that sent him reeling. Unfortunately for her, she was now neglecting Connor. Connor whipped out his shotgun and gave her several blasts to the back. Kara stumbled and spun back around to meet Connor's attacks, only to receive a well placed sucker punch to her face. Connor continued his assault on her face, until she managed to get a grip on his right arm and hurl him away.

"Give up yet?" Connor quipped, standing back up.

Kara didn't answer. She was too busy trying to see straight through all the Kinestic, oozing from her multiple face wounds. Vaguely, she could make out A.J. standing up, having regained his bearings. Realizing she was beaten, Kara slowly backed away from the advancing teens. "I'll be back, you'll see," Kara threatened. "No one can stop what's coming, not even you Connor".

Realizing what she was about to do, A.J. lunged for her, but Kara sidestepped his attack. She wobbly leapt into the air and transformed, flying away as fast as she could. "And don't come back ya crazy psycho!" A.J. called after her retreating form. "Who was she anyhow?"

Connor sighed, "That, was my sister".

"Ah ha hah, burn!" Frederick laughed through the com link.

"Oh shut up," A.J. snapped back. Frederick continued laughing anyways.

Connor wasn't listening to the conversation between his friends. He retracted his weapons and stared off in the direction Kara had left with a concerned expression. 'What's wrong with your mind, Kara? What are you planning?' he thought worriedly. "Hey A.J., maybe we should go now," Connor suggested, gesturing to the incoming crowd of police, reporters, and crazed insta fans.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," A.J. agreed, dodging a random girl, who had tried to hug him.

Connor avoided several officer's attempts to grab him as well. "They're like rabid animals," he joked, back flipping over a pact of girls, who where working together to obtain their target.

"Not exactly the time to be joking. Get me out of here!" exclaimed A.J., who was having a much harder time and had several fans and officers holding onto his legs and arms as if their lives depended on it.

Connor laughed and as gently as possible, quickly removed the people, limiting his friend. "Get ready!" said Connor. He grabbing A.J. seconds later and tossed him over the crowd line to freedom. Connor propelled himself out of the crowd with his boosters. The two friends transformed and drove away back towards their base.

Back up in the burning library, Grace was helping the limping Frederick out a window at the back of the room.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" James asked suspiciously.

"You're not very fast are you?" Frederick asked with a mischievous smile. Grace sighed and activated her armor. "Keep it a secret okay?" Frederick said to him as they jumped out the window

James quickly ran to the open window, and briefly glanced them running into a nearby garden. It all suddenly clicked in his head. "I just found out the Robonaut's identity, and that he has friends like him!" he realized. "How many of them are out there?" James wondered, staring down at the remains of Chainsaw. He suddenly got the feeling, that he was being watched and looked around. Seeing there was no one, he decided to leave, since of course, the building was on fire. He sneaked outside into the crowd of students and remained anonymous. School was cancelled for a week, so repairs could be made, and the students were sent home.

As James left though, he was watched by the crazed eyes of the creepy janitor, who was now standing next to the wounded Kara, who apparently had never left. "Poor boy," quipped Kara. "It would seem he's gotten himself involved in things that don't concern him. Igor, it seems we will have to prepare them all for events to come," she said to the janitor, who was attending to her wounds. Igor simply nodded and gained a crooked smile. "But first, we must eliminate this time zone's main resistance," she finished. Then Kara walked away with a broad grin, and Igor followed suite.

"Well that was a complete bust," Grace announced when she and Frederick finally arrived back at base. Connor and A.J. had arrived before them and were drinking Kinestic to replenish the energy that they had lost in battle. None of the others present wanted to admit it, but she might have been right all along. Grace handed Frederick over to the Tobono drones, who led him to the medical bay to assess his injuries. Grace winced a little as she sat down in a chair, having taken a bit of damage herself.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back when they finally reopen the school," Connor said, draining the last of his cup's contents.

"And I as well," agreed A.J..

Grace groaned in defeat. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince you foolhardy knuckleheads not to go. So I won't even bother". She received a glare from A.J. because of the insult.

"You do realize that other than vanquishing a Predacore, we didn't actually accomplish anything?" Connor asked while refilling his cup.

"We found your sister. That's got to count for something right?" Grace returned.

"I've been wondering about that, since we got back," A.J. interrupted, setting his now empty cup down.

Connor vented deeply and then began to explain. "Kara is my sister and was accompanying me on this ship. When I awoke from stasis she along with four other members of my team had disappeared. I was later informed by Tobono that all of them save Samantha, one of my other sisters, were infected with strange nano bots that completely take over any form of technology. Kara and I never really got along before she was infected. So now with the nano bots she's not even resisting the command to attack us. When the time comes we'll just have to find a way to cure her".

"What about the others?" A.J. asked.

"Of course, they as well will all be cured if possible," Connor assured him.

Grace left the room to go check on Frederick, and A.J. got another cup of Kinestic. Connor stepped up to the main computer and opened up a satellite view of the city. "Where are you Kara, and what are you planning for Earth?"

**Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. But by the time you reach this note you may have realized this chapter is way longer than my others. It is nearly as long itself as my whole story so far, so you may be able to understand why it took me so long to write it. That and I've been way too obsessed with playing this game called Wizard101, which I may write a separate story for. The SYOC I talked about in a different chapter is still going so please send those OCs. Although I won't promise that I'll be using all of them. Please note that past this point I don't have much of the story figured out yet so it will be a while before I update again. Also I make it a promise that Commander Fury and Tony Stark/Iron Man will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
